La Poupée
by lamebrise83
Summary: "Il y a très longtemps, si longtemps que les âges ont oublié l'existence de cette histoire. Il y avait une poupée." Cette histoire conte l'histoire d'une poupée qui ne voulait ne plus en être une.


**_La Poupée_**

Il y a très longtemps, si longtemps que les âges ont oublié l'existence de cette histoire.

Il y avait une poupée.

Elle était resplendissante, tous l'adulaient.

En effet dès que le crépuscule jeté son dévolu sur le jour, elle se présentait sur le devant de la scène. Elle se mouvait avec grâce et élégance.

Tous l'acclamaient, et comme chaque soir, elle terminait son numéro sous une nuée d'applaudissements.

Le spectacle achevé, son monde composé de paillettes, de chants, de danses, de théâtre perdait peu à peu de sa superbe, il se faisait moins étincelant.

Comme à l'accoutumé, après chaque prestation de son art, elle se mettait prés de sa coiffeuse et se détaillait.

Sa peau nacrée était en parfaite harmonie avec l'or de ses cheveux, ses yeux aux mille nuances reflétaient aussi bien les abîmes insondables de l'océan, que le vert ensorcelant des forêts ou même encore la couleur si caractéristique de la terre.

Cet alliage était tout bonnement sublime car en effet dans cet ensemble rayonnant de couleurs, d'autres nuances orangées apparaissaient, ces dernières évoquées avec subtilité et grâce les doux rayons de notre Astre protecteur, le Soleil.

Ses traits semblaient cependant figés à jamais, effectivement étant une poupée, le temps ne pouvait avoir raison d'elle.

* * *

Aujourd'hui avait été un jour chargé en émotions diverses et variées, comme de coutume, seriez-vous tenter de me rétorquer, mais ce jour-là, il n'en était rien.

Quelque chose l'avait perturbé, c'était tout bonnement incompréhensible car elle ne parvenait pas à saisir la nature de cette émotion.

Mais qu'était-ce donc ?

Réfléchis, réfléchis se disait-elle, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, c'est alors qu'elle songea à décortiquer son passé, de sorte à scruter, quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Le problème étant le suivant, tout était foncièrement habituel, comme une horloge parfaitement réglée, ses journées en étaient de même.

Elle s'était réveillée, avait inspiré à plein poumon l'air provenant de cet extérieur si proche et pourtant, si lointain.

Puis, elle avait confectionné ou amélioré une de ses précédentes créations, car disons-le, elle avait développée, avec le temps, un goût prononcé pour la mode, et les excentricités en tout genre.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait terminé sa robe asymétrique drapée de rouge, robe qu'elle avait entamé, il y a de cela un mois, elle était d'une rare qualité et précision, ses coupes ne comprenaient aucune irrégularités ou erreur.

Puis elle poursuivit sa quête en remontant le temps.

Suite à ça, le crépuscule vint finalement, la salle commençait à se remplir, tous n'attendaient qu'une chose, son arrivée.

Une fois parée de sa dernière création, elle monta avec assurance sur scène puis entama un air qu'elle accompagna par le chant larmoyant d'un violon, quand elle chantait, conter, jouer ou autre, elle était comme dans un état second, il lui semblait quelques fois qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ses mots, ou même de sa gestuelle.

Cette sensation avait toujours eu le don de la troubler. Et ce soir-là, il est vrai qu'elle s'était manifestée.

Elle n'y prêta guère attention, habituée à ce genre de désagréments occasionnels, cependant dans le public déchaîné qui la scrutait avec dévotion, un seul regard la traversa de toute part.

C'était le regard d'un enfant, quand tous souriaient, que l'euphorie était à son apogée, lui, la regardait avec pitié.

Une pitié si forte qu'elle semblait dissimuler avec difficulté des perles salés.

Elle ne comprenait pas, et ne voulait pas comprendre, mais une certitude était là, elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps ce regard.

Pour la première fois, elle se sentit comme oppressée, l'air, elle devait en trouver.

C'était donc ça, ce mal-être avait été causé, par cet enfant.

Mais pourquoi donc ce regard, ce n'était pas de la moquerie ou du dégoût, mais vraiment de la tristesse.

Elle réfléchit et réfléchit encore, pour arriver à la conclusion suivante, en effet, après avoir fait le tour de la question, une seule réponse lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Elle n'en avait pas, ni plus ni moins.

En quoi sa condition pouvait-elle susciter de la pitié chez un être innocent?!

Sa vie était prospère, quand certain pourrait la qualifier de monotone, d'autres diraient qu'elle est au contraire, tout ce à quoi un homme peut aspirer.

Cette conclusion l'a déboussola.

Elle scruta le miroir avec une telle intensité que pour la première fois depuis son premier battement de cil, elle vit un élément subtil sur son corps.

En examinant avec attention, on pouvait déceler comme de légers fils transparents autour de ses membres.

Ils étaient si fins, et si lisses qu'il était complexe de les distinguer, -tels les fils finement tissés par une araignée fins presque invisibles, mais bel et bien là et de surcroît étonnement robuste-néanmoins, la vérité était la suivante, ils étaient présents et l'entravaient, non pas dans ses déplacements mais au delà de ça.

Ils entravaient sa liberté.

Mais alors depuis combien de temps? Quels étaient leur rôle ? Pourquoi ne les avait-elle jamais vus ? Et surtout, ce garçon les avait-il remarqué ? Était-ce la raison de sa pitié ?

Tant de questions sans réponses, il lui était insupportable de rester dans cette atmosphère nébuleuse, c'est pourquoi, sans plus de cérémonie, elle quitta son siège et se dirigea promptement vers l'endroit désigné, le bureau de ses patrons.

Une fois entrée dans la pièce maculée de nuances de blanc et de bois de cerisier, elle s'avança avec détermination vers le bureau de ses superviseurs.

Puis elle leur exposa les faits.

La discussion ou l'intercalation -selon le point de vue- dura, jusqu'au petit matin.

Le dénouement fut celui désiré par la poupée, sa liberté.

Ses fils furent sectionnés à sa demande, et elle put partir derechef.

Pendant des mois elle erra, ivre de liberté, elle se délecta de cet extérieur naguère inaccessible.

Sa vie était devenue celle d'une bohème.

Elle allait et venait à sa guise, elle chantait, dansait sous les étoiles, et se faisait bercer par les cieux, il lui sembla pouvoir respirer pour la première fois.

Ce sentiment d'extase était tout bonnement jouissif.

Néanmoins, il fut éphémère.

* * *

La poupée finit par connaître une facette de ce monde qui jusque là lui était inconnue.

Elle apprit à côtoyer la misère, la haine, la jalousie, la souffrance et même la folie.

Sa candeur lui fut alors comme ôtée, elle changea du tout au tout, son sourire s'effaça, l'étincelle de ses yeux si particuliers s'éteignit et toute sa vitalité caractéristique se fana.

Elle finit par s'exiler de ses terres meurtries.

* * *

Finalement la poupée revint vers ses créateurs, et expliqua ce qu'elle avait traversé, tous l'écoutèrent mais aucun ne répondirent.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux daigne à prendre la parole, il ne lui posa qu'une seule et unique question.

-Nous t'avons accordé ton vœux de liberté, tu n'as plus été manipulé une seule fois, mais pour autant t'es tu sentie plus heureuse qu'auparavant ?

La poupée ne répondit rien. Alors le vieil homme reprit la parole.

-Tu as pu choisir ta vie, et la vivre selon ton gré, mais en as-tu été plus heureuse ?

La poupée ne répondit toujours pas.

-L'ignorance n'est-ce donc pas un doux cadeau ?

La poupée resta dans mon mutisme.

-Je te somme de répondre !

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi reprendre ma vie d'avant.

-Il est trop tard. Tu ne peux plus revenir à nos côtés, en acquérant la connaissance de ces méfaits, tu as perdu tout espoir de repartir de zéro. Tu étais comme un ange, tu es maintenant un être tout autre. Tu t'es imprégnée du monde qui t'entoure, de la vérité comme du mensonge, de la vertu comme des péchés, de l'amour comme de la haine. A chacun de tes contacts, avec l'un de ses sentiments, tu en es devenue l'incarnation, tu as eu tant de noms que tu en as oublié le tien ! Te souviens-tu seulement de ce qu'il est ?! De sa sonorité, de ce qu'il implique ? Je présume que non.

La poupée absorbait ses dires et le regardait d'un air pantois, un cocktail explosif d'émotion se mélangea dans son être.

Elle ne savait ni que dire, ni que faire. C'est alors que ses lèvres se mirent à articuler des mots sans qu'elle n'en ait eu réellement conscience.

-Quel est mon nom ?

-L'ignores-tu vraiment ? Et bien soit, je vais te répondre, jadis on t'appelait Humanité. Tu es restée pendant des années sous notre joug, puis tu t'es défait de tes créateurs, tu as connu tous les maux de ce monde, tu as évolué, mais cette évolution t'a enlevé de ta pureté. Ton rêve n'était qu'orgueil, tu pensais pouvoir mieux vivre en étant autonome ? Et bien sache que ce n'est qu'une douce illusion, tu as remis en cause notre doctrine et tu en as payé le prix. A présent, tu ne peux qu'accepter le revers de la médaille. Maintenant, Humanité, sache que je te contrains à l'exil. Tu vivras dès lors avec ces maux qui sont devenus tiens entame un long voyage, et repends y tes vertus comme tes vices.

Certain content, que cette histoire est la genèse de l'Humanité.


End file.
